1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer suitable for use in business machines such as computer output stages for printing on fanfold papers or web papers as well as on, by use of a card inserter or adapter to be mounted on a main part, on piece sheets or cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional printers for use in business machines such as output stages of computers, the printers have been generally constructed usable for fanfold papers or web papers by the main part, and for a piece or sheets or cards by use of an inserter or adapter to be mounted on the main part, the inserter comprising its own electric motor for operating the feeding or discharge of the piece or sheets or a card for printing. Since the electric motor has considerable weight, the card inserter has been so heavy, as for example 7 kg, that it is not easy for a female machine operator to mount the card inserter on the main part and detach it from the main part.